The detergent formulator is constantly aiming to improve the performance of detergent compositions. One of the biggest challenges encountered in hard surface cleaning is the removal of greasy soils, in particular the removal of greasy soils from dishware including hydrophobic items such as plastic.
In manual dishwashing, the challenge is not only to remove the grease from hydrophobic items but also to provide a good feeling during the rinse. Sometimes items can feel greasy or slippery during the rinse and this is disliked by users.
Accordingly, there is a need for a liquid detergent composition that provides good grease removal from dishware and at the same time does leave dishware free from slippery feeling during rinse.
Users have different washing habits. Some consumers like to wash in a sink full of water containing the dishwashing detergent, while others prefer to apply the dishwashing detergent onto the cleaning implement and wash under running water. Consequently, a hand dishwashing detergent needs to be designed to perform well under a wide range of dilutions. Other variable that needs to be taken into account in the design of a dishwashing detergent is the hardness of the water. Different hardness can have different effects on the performance of dishwashing detergents.
There is also a need for a cleaning composition that provides good grease cleaning across a range of water hardness and dilutions.
Dishwashing detergents based on surfactants systems can be prone to separation of the different components of the system impairing on the cleaning performance. Separation can occur in the product per se or in use. Thus, there is also a need of a product that does not present separation issues.